Sherifnapped
by Ms.Witch
Summary: AU - When Woody gets kidnapped, Jessie and Buzz would go across the universe to save him. When toys have no limitations, neither does our imagination. Jessie x Buzz, Woody x Bo Peep.
1. Chapter 1

Sherifnapped

x x x x

Hey guys. I don't normally write Disney fanfics, but i saw Toy Story 3 on Thursday night and I've been inspired to write a Buzz x Jessie fanfic. I didn't want to write them having Toy limitations though, so I hope you guys like the Alternate Universe I've created for Andy's Toys. Remember Buzz, Jessie, Woody etc they're all humans. This is also loosely based around Buzz Lightyear of Star Command tv show and movie :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to Toy Story or Buzz Lighter of Star Command. They belong to Disney and PIXAR.

x x x x

Buzz Lightyear stood in his office, staring out into the surrounding space. He was taking a break from all the paperwork he had received recently. A terrible accident had happened not fifteen hours ago all the way across the universe. A bomb had gone off on a cruise ship near the planet Solst and showered the planet with debris, causing a lot of damage and the loss of a lot lives. It was earth shattering news and almost everyone at Star Command had left to help out.

Buzz sighed at the though of all the chaos his friends were probably going through trying to get everything straightened out. He returned to his desk and sat down, staring at the stack of paperwork still left that required his undivided attention.

Aside from the stack of paper, his desk only had 2 photos: his graduation day at Star Command and a photo of his squad. They were all helping out at the crash site, where Buzz wish he was but since Buzz took the last mission, his team volunteered him to stay while they went on ahead.

A brisk knock came from his door and Buzz stood to answer it. A junior space cadet stood panting heavily, as the door slid open.

"Buzz Lightyear, sir!" The cadet snapped to attention.

"At ease, Cadet," Buzz said. "What's going on?"

"It's Commander Nebula, sir! He's been trying to get ahold of you for the past 10 minutes. Why aren't you answering your communicator?"

Buzz flipped open the compartment on his left wrist and pushed a few buttons. "Damn," Buzz cursed. "The darn thing hasn't been working well since the last mission. What's happened?"

"The Ambassador from the West has requested a council with Star Command. They're in the conference hall. Commander Nebula wants you present for the meeting. You'd better hurry."

"Thanks Cadet, back to your duties." With that Buzz began to run the distance from his office to the Conference Hall. The Ambassador from Earth had come all the way to the Star Command! He couldn't believe his ears. Something terrible must have happened.

Buzz snuck in through the back door and quietly took a seat in the back where he would be in shadows. He flinched inwardly when he saw Commander Nebula's disapproving look. He had hoped the Commander wouldn't have noticed him walking in late. That man never missed a thing.

He glanced down to the ground floor where the Ambassador stood waiting, with a red hat wearing, cowgirl hovered next to her, looking impatient. Lucky for Buzz, it looked like they hadn't started the meeting yet.

"System's up and running," the little alien said, straightening up, whipping oil off his hands.

The commander nodded. "I'm sorry for the wait, please start whenever you are ready, Ambassador Peep," Commander Nebula said. The hologram powered up an image of Zurg.

"Thank you, Commander Nebula," the Ambassador said. She turned her attention to her audience and began to speak.

"Early yesterday morning on Earth, we were ambushed by Zurg and his followers. We were unprepared and out numbered. We did our best to fight him off but in the end, he succeeded in his conquest." Buzz noticed the Ambassador's companion clench her fists and look down at her boots.

"And what was that?" Commander Nebula interrupted.

"A kidnapping," Ambassador Peep's voice cracked slightly at the word and she quietly cleared her throat.

The space cadets present began to whisper amongst themselves at the news.

"Who was it, your majesty?" a bold, junior space cadet asked from his seat.

"Sherif Woody," she frowned. Her red-haired guest gently put her hand on the Ambassador's shoulder and she patted it slightly. Whispering broke out once more until Commander Nebula called them to attention.

"We desperately ask for your assistance in the matter," the Ambassador continued, turning her attention back to Commander Nebula.

Commander Nebula sighed deeply, clicking a button on his control panel. The spaceship crash incident came up on the hologram. "As you can see, ladies, almost all of our attention and resources are out in sector 1233-b, at the moment, helping the injured, cleaning up the rubble and repairing homes. The space cadets that are left here on base are on patrolling duty and dealing with matters in their own quadrants." The Commander clicked the hologram off. "We've been spread very thin and when dealing with Zurg, you're going to need men we don't have at the moment."

"We don't need men, sir. We need one man," Ambassador Peep corrected quickly.

Commander Nebula's eyebrows shot up. "Who are you requesting for this mission?"

The red-haired cowgirl stepped forward, and spoke for the first time:

"Buzz Lightyear," she spoke loud and clear.

Every space cadet in the audience turned to look at Buzz, even the Commander found him from where he stood. Buzz noticed the Ambassador twirl around in her long robes, trying to spot him in the shadow's in the balcony but her companion had already found him. She was staring at him with the greenest eyes Buzz had ever since, with a look so hopeful he couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Ranger Lightyear," Commander Nebula called.

Buzz shot out of his seat in a salute. "Sir!"

"Do you except this mission?"

"I do, sir!"

"Very good. Meeting dismissed. Come down here for a briefing on your mission, Buzz. Everyone else, back to your duties." The cadets started to file out as Buzz made his way to the bottom floor.

As Buzz got closer he could see their guests more closely. The Ambassador had her golden hair up, hidden behind her headdress that covered most of her head. She wore pink and white robes that trailed to the floor and carried a blue staff.

He turned his attention to her company who hadn't taken her eyes off him since she announced his name. She wore a freshly pressed long sleeved yellow and white shirt, that was tucked neatly into her jeans. The only thing that seemed out of place were her scuffed and dirtied cowboy boots. Under her red cowboy hat, Buzz noticed her crimson hair, neatly braided down her back and tied with a yellow ribbon.

Though her appearance was crisp and clean, no doubt the best clothes the cowgirl owned, worn for this meeting, there was no mistaking she had previously been in a battle. If the hideous purple bruise on the side of her cheek wasn't evidence enough, Buzz could see her hand was bandaged and he had a sinking suspicion that she was badly bruised, cut, scrapped and bandaged under her tidy clothes.

"Buzz," the Commander started when Buzz was close enough,"this is the Ambassador of the West, Princess Bo Peep," the princess curtsied and Buzz kneeled, kissing her hand.

"Your majesty."

"And this is her guard- - -"

"Jessie," the red-haired cowgirl interrupted, sticking her hand out at Buzz. "Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl, but you can call me Jessie."

Buzz shook her hand and winced at her grip. "A pleasure, Miss Jessie."

"Likewise."

"We cannot thank you enough for taking this mission, Mr. Lightyear. Our hearts and gratitude go to you." The princess smiled at him. Buzz could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away before they could fall.

"It's not a problem, your majesty. Hearing the situation I would have requested to help anyway," Buzz stated simply. "If I may, how do you know me?"

"We know all about you, Buzz Lightyear," Jessie laughed. "Woody never shuts up about you."

Bo Peep gave Jessie a harsh look, at her boldness. "You clearly made an impression of our Sherif, when you were on Earth."

Commander Nebula looked confused. "When were you on Earth, Ranger?"

"When my space ship crash landed, last year, sir. The local authority, namely Sherif Woody, helped me repair my space ship. Though I do recall him being in a hurry for something."

"The Princess of the Prairie's coronation," Jessie smiled. "He was late because of you."

Buzz blushed and turned to Princess Bo. "I do apologize, I never meant to make Woody late for your coronation."

Bo blushed and shook her head slightly, "Oh no, it wasn't for me."

Commander Nebula and Buzz looked confused. "I wasn't aware of their being more than one princess in the West."

"THERE ISN'T!" Jessie butt in quickly, nudging Princess Bo. "Princess Bo just doesn't like being called the Princess of the Prairie, right Princess?"

The Ambassador gave Jessie a displeased look, which Jessie returned, before Bo turned back smiling to the space men. "Right, it's just a silly nickname the townspeople gave me."

"It's not that silly," Jessie frowned.

"Anyway," Commander Nebula interrupted. "About the mission, our computer has tracked down the ship that landed on Earth yesterday. It's landed on Planet X where we believe Zurg's new hide out is. You are to infiltrate the base, retrieve the sherif and get out. I don't want your hot-headedness to interfere with this mission and I don't want you taking Zurg on all by yourself. If you get caught we have no one else to rescue you, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Buzz nodded.

"I've already sent the coordinates to your ship and you are clear for an emergency take off."

"Sounds good. So, Bo will stay here until we get back with Woody," Jessie nodded.

"We?" Buzz asked.

"You and I."

"Oh no, you're not coming."

"Why the heck not?"

"Commander, she cannot come!"

"Listen here, Space Boy! It's my fault Woody got kidnapped in the first place! If I hadn't… In the West, if you make a mess, then it's your duty to clean it up! I have to make this right. What if your best friend got kidnapped, wouldn't you want to do everything in your power to get him back?"

"My best friend DID get kidnapped and I promise I will bring him back. You're not IN the West anymore, cowgirl, and you're not equipped for space. Space is no place for a Yodeling Cowgirl. You'd only compromise the mission,"

"Compromise- - -!" Jessie's face flushed red with anger, and she gritted her teeth. "Say that again," she threatened.

"Jessie!" Ambassador Peep yelled, grabbing the hot-headed cowgirl by the arm. Jessie winced slightly which confirmed Buzz's guess at bruises under her clothes. Bo Peep also noticed Jessie's reaction and held her much more gently. "Buzz is right: we're not in the West anymore. If we want Star Command's help, we need to play by their rules. I had already considered the idea of them denying our help when we decided to come into space."

"Well, I hadn't," Jessie said bitterly. She glared daggers into Buzz's blue eyes and he glared back. "Fine, whatever gets Woody out of harms way." With that said, she promptly turned on her cow-booted heel and stormed out of the conference hall, fist clenched at her side.

Princess Bo sighed, watching the doors shut behind her. "Please don't take what she said to heart, Buzz. Woody means a lot to her… a lot to us both. She's always fought along side him and that includes against Zurg. She blames herself for his kidnapping. She's been through more than you know."

"I understand, princess, and I'm only putting her safety and Woody's before anything else. This is for the best."

Bo Peep patted Buzz's arm. "I respect your judgement."

With that they continued with the meeting.

Buzz walked briskly down the metal clad hallway, on his way to his ship in the docking bay. Although he knew his thoughts should be on the mission, his thoughts strayed to the firry red head he met today. Her temper and crimson hair reminded him of one of the cadets on his squad.

Buzz turned the corner and saw the Ambassador standing at the docking bay door, waiting for him.

"Princess," Buzz said, surprised.

"I just wanted to see you off, Mr. Lightyear," she said kindly.

"Thank you." Buzz glanced around and noticed her guard missing. "Miss Jessie is…"

Bo Peep sighed. "Jessie is, I'm assuming, still sulking in our room. Though she too should be seeing you off."

"I understand," Buzz smiled. "There is no need to worry, Princess."

The docking bay doors opened and an L.G.M. walked out, promptly saluting Buzz. "Your ship is ready for take off, Mr. Lightyear."

"Roger that," Buzz nodded. He turned his attention to Bo. "I'll bring back your Sherif, Ambassador, before you can say 'Hey howdy hey'." He clicked a button on his suit and his helmet came swishing closed.

"Then I'll leave Woody to you," Bo Peep said. "Be safe, Buzz."

Buzz nodded and briskly walked on to his ship.

x x x x

Sorry, this chapter was a bit rushed. This is only going to be a few chapters of a fanfic. Next Chapter: Space Pirates.


	2. Space Pirates

Chapter 2: Space Pirates

xxxx

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone is having as much fun reading my story as I am writing it. Be prepared for adventure in this installment of Sherifnapped! PLEASE REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Toy Story. PIXAR and Disney do.

xxxx

"Buzz Lightyear mission Log: at 0900 hours I launched from Star Command on my way to Planet X. Sherif of the West, and my personal best friend, Woody has been kidnapped by evil emperor Zurg. His intentions are still unclear to me but I'm thankful that it's been smooth sailing so far. I was hesitant on traveling through this region because it's notorious for swarming with space pirates, but it's the quickest way. If I continue undisturbed, I should be on Planet X by 1800. Lightyear out."

Buzz sat back in his seat pushing his communicator closed and sighed. He was pretty tired but he refused to sleep while he was still in Space Pirate territory. He only had to wait another two hours before he would be safely out of harms way. It wasn't that long to wait, the only problem was he didn't exactly have anything to occupy himself with during that time. As much as he hated it, he almost wished he had brought along some of his unfinished paperwork.

Suddenly an alarm went off, and Buzz jolted in his seat. That was the wake up call he needed. Buzz pushed a button on his control panel.

"Computer, what's going on?" Buzz asked.

"Intruder in the kitchen, Ranger Lightyear," the computer explained. The blueprints of the ship came on screen and a red light popped up over the kitchen.

"Roger that," Buzz slid out of his seat, pushing the auto drive button and left the driving to the computer. "Continue on this course at this speed, computer, and contact me if anything happens."

Buzz opened the doors and cautiously made his way down the hallway. He had his laser at the ready and he jumped behind the corner when he heard the kitchen doors swoosh open. He took a deep breath before jumping out into the open, laser pointed.

"Freeze!" Buzz yelled and shot his laser at something red. He heard something land behind him and before he could react his arm was being pulled behind him. "Woah!"

"Reach for the sky!"

"Jessie?" Buzz turned to face the green-eyed girl with surprise. She had jumped over him and lassoed his laser arm before he could even blink. Anger shot through him like a lightening bolt. "Are you crazy! Do you realize I could have just killed you just now! What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that some stupid Space TOOL was about to shoot me with a laser so I reacted! It was self defense! You're the one who shot a hole right through my favorite hat!" Jessie yelled back, loosening her lasso. Buzz pulled the rope off his arm and forcefully threw it on the ground.

"That's not the point!" Buzz yelled. "What on EARTH are you doing here?"

"I thought it'd be obvious by now, SIR," Jessie said bitterly as she gathered up her lasso and placed it back on her hip. She walked around Buzz casually and picked up her hat, frowning at the still slightly burning hole Buzz had just put in it. "I stowed away."

"After I strictly told you to stay on Star Command! Does anyone even know you're here?" Buzz rubbed the side of his head. He was too tired to deal with this right now.

"Obviously not, other wise they would have tipped you off, duh," Jessie sneered unhappily. She placed her hat on her head and placed her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Ugh," Buzz yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "This is so not what I need right now." He turned around and made his way back to the controls.

"HEY! I'm not done with you yet!" Jessie called after him.

"Well, I'm done with you." Buzz pushed a button on the controls and looked to the screen. "Star Command this is Buzz Lightyear. Can you read me?"

The screen buzzed then Commander Nebula's face popped up on screen. "Reading you loud and clear. What's going on Buzz? Run into trouble already?"

"Are you missing a cowgirl back at base?" Buzz asked in an irritated tone.

Commander Nebula looked surprised. "We are. How did you- - -"

"I'll give you three guesses as to where she is," Buzz said as Jessie came up behind him.

"Jessie!" Bo Peep came into view, behind the commander. "I've been worried sick."

"Not to worry, Princess, I'll have her on the first flight back." Buzz turned a little to give Jessie a glare.

"Keep up the good work, Buzz," Commander Nebula saluted.

"Buzz Lightyear, over and out." The transmission cut out and Buzz continued to push more buttons. The ship came to a halt. "Computer prepare the escape pod." Buzz then turned to Jessie and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, I'm sending you back."

"What?" Jessie yelled. Buzz dragged her into the hall, but had to stop when she grabbed the door frame with her other hand. "No WAY!"

"My ship! My rules!" Buzz yelled back, pulling on her arm again. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"Well I don't need your protection! I've fought Zurg before, I can do it again! If anything you need MY protection!"

"UGH! I have never seen such insubordination in all my years at Star Command!" He tug once more and Jessie's grip came loose from the frame.

"And in all MY days as a cowgirl, I've never met such a stubborn, rude, arrogant spaceman!" Jessie yelled back trying to loosen Buzz's grip on her wrist.

"STUBBORN? YOU are calling ME stubborn! Unbelievable!" Buzz's anger was at it's peak. "Listen HERE, Dollface- - -"

"DOLLFACE!" Jessie screamed in anger. "That's IT!" Jessie grabbed Buzz's arm with her other hand and flipped him over her shoulder with so much force Buzz landed flat on his back. His grip came loose on her wrist and Jessie stepped back. Buzz jumped off the floor and faced Jessie with a bitter look.

"No one calls ME Dollface!" Jessie declared, grabbing her lasso off her hip.

"I don't want to use force IF I don't have to, Jessie," Buzz growled, raising his lasered arm. "I've set it to stun. We can do this my way or the hard way."

"Are you saying you had it set to KILL earlier?" Jessie yelled, looking outraged. She swung her lasso above her head. "Just try it, Space BOY!"

Before either of them could say or do anything else, they both yelped with surprise as the ship tilted sidewise. They both slammed into the wall as alarms went off all around them.

"Oh what NOW!" Buzz ran off to the control room and took his seat. "Computer! Status report!"

"Systems are still all online, sir."

"What hit us?" Buzz ran a diagnostic on one of the screens and brought up the forward facing camera picture. A ship was coming towards them and fast.

"It appears to be a controlling probe sir CHRZZZ… Ah-CHRZZZ I-CHRZZZZ…" The computer buzzed in and out.

"Computer? COMPUTER!" Buzz slammed his fists on the counter. "BLAST! They've already taken over the computer."

"Who's they?" Jessie asked over his shoulder.

"THEY are space pirates, Jessie! THEY are exactly what I was hoping to avoid!" Buzz turned in his seat angrily.

"You afraid of a few pirates?" Jessie raised her eyebrow challengingly.

"I was AFRIAD of something preventing ME to get to Planet X as fast as I could! This is all your fault! If you had just stayed on Star Command like I said, this would have never happened!" Buzz yelled, trying to gain control of his ship once more.

"MY FAULT? If you had just let me come along in the first place we would still have been cruising at top speeds through the universe!" Jessie argued back.

"It doesn't matter! Right now I need to get control of my ship and- - -" he got cut off as the screen buzzed in and out until the Space pirates voice came through the speakers.

"Don't bother fighting, space ranger," a males voice called. "We're in total control of your ship and we're coming aboard." Buzz saw the light for the docking bay doors turn on and he cursed aloud.

"Jessie, I need you to- - -" he turned around to find her missing. Buzz jumped up and rushed out the door. "Stupid girl! She's going to get herself killed!" He turned the corner and froze. He was at gun point of the two space pirates.

"Well, well, well!" The mustached pirate said happily. "What do we have here?"

"Buzz Lightyear?" The female pirate shouted happily. "This is our lucky day!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead," Buzz said bitterly. "I should have guessed."

"Should have," Mr. Potatohead said, gesturing with his gun. "Arms up, Space Dunce and no funny stuff."

Buzz did as he said, as they came closer, ushering him forward onto their ship.

"Can you imagine how much Star Command is going to pay to get their golden boy, Buzz Lightyear back?" Mrs. Potatohead cheered. She leaned in and kissed her husband. "We'll be rich!"

"Don't you two know that crime never pays?" Buzz said, as he stepped onto their ship. The Potatohead's laughed aloud as they poked him with their guns.

"Put the disabler on his suit and place him in the jail until I have everything ready," Mr. Potatohead said, tossing Mrs. Potatohead a round device. "I'll be in the control room."

Mrs. Potatohead blew him a kiss and pressed a few buttons on the consul. She then promptly placed the device on Buzz's back. "This should keep you from using all the technology in your suit." Buzz felt the heaviness of his suit and his arms fell down limp at his sides. He was surprised he could still walk. "Now get moving." She jabbed him with her gun and he moved forward in the darkest part of their ship.

x x x x

Back on the Star Cruiser, Jessie had heard and seen everything from the air vent in the ceiling. She sighed, annoyed that Buzz had gotten captured.

"I have to do everything myself," Jessie complained as she made her way through the air duct. She came to the next room and opened up the vent, jumping down into the storage room. "There's got to be something in here that'll help me." She threw open cabinet doors, trying to find something useful, when she came to the closet, and stopped. "Here, we go," Jessie said pleased.

x x x x

"Are you ready yet?" Mrs. Potatohead complained, scratching their faithful dogs head absentmindedly. Across the room Buzz sat silently and angrily as he struggled in vain to move his arms. He was powerless with the inhibitor on his back. He could only hope Jessie was calling for back up. "My shows are coming on soon."

"Almost ready, I'm just having trouble finding a signal." Mr. Potatohead said, monitoring the controls. "It's so strange. It's as if someone is- - -"

"Jamming your communication?" Jessie interrupted as she came through the door, fully dressed in a space suit. "Give up Potatohead, I'm jamming your transmissions as we speak."

"Who are you?" Mrs. Potatohead yelled.

"A space cadet!" Mr. Potatohead reached for his gun but Jessie was too quick for him. She had thrown her lasso over the gun and flicked it across the room.

"Freeze!" Mrs. Potatohead shouted, pointing her gun at Jessie with both hands firmly gripping the gun.

"Jessie! Don't try to be a hero!" Buzz struggled harder to move.

"I don't need your help!" Jessie frowned. She threw her rope and lassoed Mrs. Potatohead's hands together and yanked her forward.

"Oh!" came tumbling down and Jessie quickly hogtied her arms and legs together, kicking the gun out of her hands.

"Give up, Potatohead?" Jessie asked, placing her hands on her hips triumphantly.

"You can't touch me, little missy! I brought my attack dog, with built in forcefield!" The brown dog came bonding into sight. "Slinky! Sick her!" A forcefield appeared around Mr. Potatohead and the dog, as he growled at Jessie. "This is space, cowgirl," Mr. Potatohead said, "where no one can hear you yodel."

"Wanna bet?" Jessie smirked. She punched a button by the door and the anti-gravity kicked it. Everyone began to rise, except for Jessie who was gripping the wall. Mr. Potatohead yelled in surprised as he wobbled around in the air.

"Jessie, quick! Get this inhibitor off my back!" Buzz called.

Jessie propelled herself off the walls and she gripped the bars of the jail. "It's locked!"

"Use your laser!"

"I don't know how!"

"LOOKOUT!"

Jessie moved out of the way before Slinky could sink his teeth into her arm. He barked viciously at her, and Jessie glared back, snarling as well.

"What are you doing?" Buzz asked, frightened of the noises coming out of Jessie's mouth.

"Communicating," Jessie growled, baring her teeth. Slinky shuddered another bark and held his footing. Jessie held her ground.

"Now, SIT!" Jessie yelled, pointing at the ground.

Slinky whimpered and did as she said. Jessie smiled victoriously as Buzz's mouth fell open. "Turn off that forcefield." The forcefield disappeared and Mr. Potatohead was shouting a slew of curses. "Good dog."

"Hold on, Buzz. I'll get you out of-" Jessie started but was cut off as she fell to the ground. "Ouf!" She glanced up and saw a gun in Mr. Potatohead's hand. He had shot the anti-gravity button with it and now had the gun pointed at Jessie.

"Adios amigo." Mr. Potatohead said and fired the laser gun. Jessie rolled out of the way and the laserball hit the bars, melting them down into nothing. "Hold still!"

Jessie dodged another blast and pointed her arm at the pirate. She fired her laser that missed Mr. Potatohead and hit the controls behind him. The computer exploded stumbling the pirate forward. He had just regained balance when Jessie came up and kicked him in the chest. Mr. Potatohead slammed against the floor, stirred for a moment then passed out.

"I was aiming for you but that works too," Jessie said, standing over him. She leaned forward and placed handcuffs on his wrists.

"Amazing!" Buzz shouted from where he sat. "You came up with that plan in such a short amount of time?"

"Nope," Jessie said, coming in through where the laser had melted the bars away. "That's called winging it!"

"Can you get this inhibitor off my back?" Buzz asked, nodding over his left shoulder.

"No problem," Jessie said pointing her arm at his back.

"Er, maybe you should switch it to stun before you do anything," Buzz said uneasily.

x x x x

"I'm sending the space pirates and their dog in the escape pod to you since Jessie basically destroyed the controls to their ship. They'll be ready to be arrested as soon as the ship comes into dock," Buzz said to Commander Nebula on the screen.

"Excellent work, ranger!" Commander Nebula exclaimed enthusiastically. "We'll be waiting to receive the criminals and Jessie." The commander saluted. "Star Command over and out."

Buzz saluted back before the transmission ended and he sighed. He turned to face the cowgirl who stared back unhappily.

"You plan to send me back still? After all I just did, and you still think I'm going to compromise your mission?" Jessie said, genuinely hurt.

Buzz didn't say anything as he made his way to the escape pod. Jessie followed hot on his heels.

"I can't believe you! You're impossible! Only a Space Tool would completely ignore that I rescued YOU! This is so- - -what are you doing?" Jessie asked as Buzz pushed the launch button. The escape pod took off, headed for Star Command, vanishing into deep space.

"Opps," Buzz smiled. "Looks like I sent the escape pod off without you in it. I completely forgot and we're too far away for me to turn around and bring you back…" he trailed off and laughed at Jessie's surprised expression. "Looks like you're just going to have to tough it out with me until we go back."

"Oh Buzz!" Jessie yelled as she flung herself on him. Buzz stepped back unbalanced as the cowgirl hugged him. "Thank you!" Buzz felt his face burn up and he was happy she couldn't see it.

"But you have to promise you'll do as I say from now on," Buzz said strictly as Jessie moved back.

"Yes, sir!" Jessie straightened up and saluted Buzz.

"Good, now get to medic bay and fix yourself up. Don't think I didn't notice you getting hurt back there," Buzz raised his eyebrow as if expecting her to argue back but Jessie only laughed merrily.

"Yes, sir," she said as she made her way down the hall.

Buzz stared after her as her figure disappeared behind the medic bay doors and sighed slightly. "Straighten up, solider," Buzz whispered to himself. "The mission before anything else." With that, Buzz walked back into the control room, getting their mission back on track.

x x x x

PHEW! That was a long chapter. I could have made this two chapters but I didn't want to leave you guys in suspense :P (as much as I love cliff hangers, haha) I realize that somethings might not have been that well explained and I could have written more in certain areas, but it's 1:30 am at my house and I'm not really reading/writing straight so forgive me. I might go in and write more for but now, happy reading! Next Chapter: Memories


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

x x x x

Hey guys, I hope I'm not spamming your pages with updates but I've been working hard on trying to get this story done. I know if I put off a chapter I would never finish the story, so I've been powering through it. I think there will be about 2 or 3 more chapters after this one :) I hope you're all enjoying my story. Thank you for all the reviews!

[edit] Ah! Sorry Guys this should have been up last night but I got caught up in a livestream chat and by the time I got off I really had to go to bed. Also, as a few people know now, I have some Toy Story fan art up on my dA page, and I plan to post more art as well. If you have a dA account you should take a look

.com

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Toy Story and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. PIXAR and Disney do.

x x x x

Jessie was in medic bay, putting on her jeans. As helpful as Star Command's space suits were she felt much more comfortable in her own clothes.

"It's just too bad I don't have a built in laser on my arm," Jessie laughed quietly to herself.

Jessie took a seat on the table and rolled up her pant leg, checking the swelling on her ankle. She had injured it in the fight against Zurg and although it was healing pretty well, all that running and rolling had irritated it. Jessie exhaled with pleasure as she placed a cooling pad on it.

"That's the stuff." Jessie had begun to wrap it around her ankle when there was a knock at the door. "It's open, partner."

The doors opened and Buzz Lightyear walked in.

"We're back on course at top speeds and we're out of Space Pirate country," Buzz said happily. "You should probably get some sleep, we'll be there at 2300 hours."

"Sounds good," Jessie said, knotting the bandage up and unrolling her pant leg back down.

"Are you alright?" Buzz asked. As weird as having a regular conversation with Jessie was without yelling, he really wanted to be on good terms with her. And if they were to work together to get their mutual friend back, they would need to start getting along.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just an old wound acting up," Jessie said, jumping off the table with enthusiasm. She winced slightly as she landed on her bad foot. "Just a few scratches and a swollen ankle. I'll live."

"That's not what I meant. You're injured on your back, aren't you?"

Jessie blinked. "How did you… Bo!"

Buzz chuckled, "No, the Princess didn't tell me anything. I could just tell." Jessie gave him a strange look. "It's all about reading people, the way they act. I could tell you were trying to protect your back when you were fighting Mr. Potatohead. Do you need help with it?"

Jessie hesitated for a second. "I wouldn't ask if it weren't seriously killing me but do you think you could put some cooling jell on my back. Bo has been doing it for me but since I sorta stowed away…"

"Sure!" Buzz said, eager to help and close the distance between the two. "Absolutely."

Jessie raised her eyebrow but smiled. "Turn around for a second while I take off my shirt."

"Oh! Right! Yes, alright then," Buzz zipped around just in time before he felt heat flood to his face. He felt like such an idiot getting so flustered over something so trivial. He was just trying to help, that's all.

"Alright, you can turn around." Buzz did and saw that Jessie was laying on her stomach a top the table, her back bare. He gulped before picking up the cooling jell and got closer. He gasped at the sight.

"Is it bad?" Jessie asked, turning her head to try to see her back.

"I've never seen a bruise THIS big before!" Buzz poked it gently and Jessie flinched. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Jessie chuckled slightly. "Least your honest with me. Bo wouldn't tell me how bad it was. Wouldn't even let me look in a mirror to see for myself."

"I think it might be better if we left it up to your imagination," Buzz agreed with Bo. The bruise covered most of her back and was such a sickly purple blue that he was wondering if it had caused internal bleeding. "How on Earth did you get this?"

Jessie sighed angrily. "Zurg," she muttered, playing with the end of her braid. There was silence before Buzz said, "I'm waiting."

Jessie didn't say anything for a few moments. "I… when Zurg's minions grabbed Woody and were dragging him on the ship, I had almost gotten to him until Zurg came out of no where and knocked me down." Jessie's hand gingerly touched her right cheek as she dazed off, remembering. Buzz started to spread the cooling jell on Jessie's back and a small hiss escaped her lips.

"The bruise on your cheek," Buzz said quietly.

Jessie nodded slightly. "It threw me off for a second, just enough time for them to get on the ship and start to take off. I wasn't about to let them get away so I quickly lasso'd a part of the ship while they were taking off and I got pulled along for the ride. I climbed up the rope and I had almost made it to the door when it opened and Zurg was there. He fired his laser at me which missed but cut the rope. By then we had just flown over the ocean… I had apparently fallen pretty high up and I landed on my back on the water…"

Buzz flinched at the thought of Jessie landing on the ocean's surface as he grabbed the roll of bandages off the counter and started to cover the medicine over her back.

"You've gone through a lot… all just to help, Woody," Buzz said thoughtfully. "You must really love him."

Jessie nodded. "He's the most important person to me… Woody was there for me when… when no one else was. Lately I feel like all I have left is him."

Buzz had finished bandaging her back and Jessie sat up pulling on her shirt once more. She had buttoned a few of the buttons before she turned forward and pulled her legs up in front of her, wrapping her arms around them. She stared into Buzz's eyes as if making sure something was there.

"When I was little," she confessed, "Woody saved my life." She glanced at Buzz again before she continued with her story.

"I was seven years old. My older sister, Emily, and I were playing and we ran off without telling my father where we were to play a game of tag… we had gotten too far away from town and before we knew it we were running on top of the abandoned mine shaft. It was unstable and our weight was all it took to collapse on us. I had fallen a good height and our exit had been covered by rocks. They said I was in complete darkness for three days but it felt longer… endless. I had reached my limit when a few rocks fell away and the sun shined through. And there was Woody. He had been looking for me the whole time and he never gave up on me."

Buzz smiled, trying to picture a younger Woody than the version he knew. "I know what you mean," Buzz said, patting Jessie's shoulder.

Jessie smiled a little before she frowned with sadness. "Emily wasn't so lucky… she had been covered by the rocks and she… she didn't make it." Jessie squeezed her legs closer. "I've never met my mother, she died when I was very young… My father passed away last year and if it wasn't for Woody I don't know what I would have done…" Jessie trailed off.

"Jessie…" Buzz was speechless. "I'm so - - -"

"I know," Jessie cut Buzz off. She had heard everything when it came to her "sob story", as she called it. She turned to Buzz with the fiery eyes he'd come to know. "You have to understand, Buzz. Woody is my whole world and nothing is going to keep me from getting him back. Not even a stubborn space ranger like you." She nudged him slightly, trying to get a playful atmosphere back in the room.

Buzz smiled sadly at her. "Then you have to understand when I say I want to get my best friend back just as much as you do."

Jessie smiled and nodded. "I do… or at least I think I do."

They sat in silence as they both reflected over the stories just told. Buzz was the first to speak, "It must have been hard for you… coming into space that is. There's nothing darker than out here."

"Truthfully?" Jessie laughed nervously. "Space scares the living daylights outta me. It's like you said back on Star Command: I'm not meant for space. I belong on solid ground, chasing down bad guys, stopping bank robbers and playing cards… But there's no way I could just sit around doin' nothin' but watching Bo Peep's sheep when Woody's in Zurg's clutches. Woody would have done the same for me, and now it's finally my turn to help him out."

"Well, if it means anything to you, I'm really glad you're here, Jessie," Buzz said, patting her shoulder again. "Even though things didn't turn out the way I wanted them to, it's nice having company and someone to watch my back."

Jessie turned and smiled a beaming smile at him.

Buzz felt the color in his face rising again and he cleared his throat. "We still have a few hours to get some sleep," Buzz said, jumping off the table. He noticed the space suit abandoned on the floor. "You might want to keep that handy."

Jessie laughed. "I figured as much. I was actually pretty surprised you had a space suit made for a woman on your ship."

"It actually belongs to a person on my squad; Mira Nova," Buzz said. "She's currently helping out at the accident sight right now, with the rest of my team. I think you two would really get along." More than Jessie knew.

"Oh?" Jessie said casually. She started to pull her cowboy boots on. "And this Mira Nova is your…?" Jessie trailed off.

Buzz was a little confused at the question. "She's my partner."

"Oh," Jessie stood up and brushed off her jeans.

Buzz gave Jessie a confused look. She almost sounded sad. "Listen, get some sleep Jessie. You're going to need it."

"I think you need it more than me," Jessie teased, but mockingly saluted Buzz anyway. "Sir, yes, sir."

Buzz smiled one last smile and walked out, leaving Jessie to clean up the first aid kit. When Buzz was far enough away he sighed. It was just his luck. Of course a pretty girl like Jessie was already taken and by the greatest guy he knew. He should be happy for them, but there was something in the pit of his stomach he didn't like. He shook the thoughts away and continued on to his sleeping quarters. This was no time for romance.

x x x x

Alrighttttt, what a silly chapter this was :P I hope you like the littles stories I've created for Jessie. Next Chapter: Zurg's Fortress. PLEASE REVIEW

x x x x


	4. Zurg's Fortress

Chapter 4: Zurg's Fortress

x x x x

Hey guys. I'm really sorry this update took so much longer than the others. I'm currently in summer school (to get ahead) and this class calls for a lot of hours of community service. This on top of getting to school twice a week (45 minute commute to my college this summer) plus getting in 35 hours of community service is pretty exhausting. I really, truly appreciate your patience and your support (Thanks for much for the reviews guys). I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story, as much as I had coming up with it/writing it. I'm aware that there are some mistakes in the previous chapters. I'm going to ask my friend to edit them for me and I'll repost them after I finished this story.

I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but even when I find time to write, I'm not very focused. I know I probably update my art more than anything so if you guys have a da account feel free to watch me or comment on my art or even just browse my gallery.

hxxp;.com (replace the x's with t's. eats up the links)

Please enjoy and I'd appreciate your reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story. Pixar and Disney do. Though I do own the ideas/AU I have created for this story.

x x x x

Jessie stood on the porch of her house, starring out at the cloud filled sky. Clouds meant the possibility of rain and rain meant Jessie wouldn't be spending the hot day melting in her boots.

"Jessie!" Jessie turned to see her sister Emily waving at her at the foot of a hill.

"Emily! Get over here. Dad says we're not allowed to leave the porch!" Jessie called to her older sister.

"C'mon Jessie!" Emily waved. "Let's go to the tire swing." Emily pointed up the hill to the only tree in the area. One of it's branches held a tire swing that was swaying a bit in the wind.

"Dad said we're not allowed to leave the porch!" Jessie stomped her foot against the wooden floor, as if to make a point.

"But Andy and Woody are already up there," Emily yelled. Jessie looked back up to the tire swing to see Woody and his younger brother Andy playing at the swing. They noticed Jessie looking and waved to their friend. They beckoned her to join them.

"Emily get back over here." Jessie had an uneasy feeling.

"You just don't want me playing with Woody all by myself," Emily frowned. "You can't keep hogging him all to yourself!" Emily started to go up the hill.

"Emily! Stop!" Jessie went to the bottom of the steps and stopped, fearing the ground beyond the porch. She glanced behind her as if expecting her father to be there with a disappointed look, but nothing was there but the backdoor. Jessie took an deep breath and jumped off the porch, giving chase to her sister. "Emily!"

Emily began to run up the hill, knowing her sister was in hot pursuit. "You can't catch me!"

"Emily!" Jessie panted. She was catching up. Jessie reached out to grab her sister's shoulder and just as she was about to touch her, Jessie as falling through a black hole. Her sister stood over the hole, watching Jessie plummet into the dark abis.

"Goodbye, Jessie," Emily called, waving to her distressed sister. The only bit of light was closing up leaving Jessie in complete darkness.

"EMILY!"

"Jessie!"

Jessie jolted forward, covered in a cool sweat. She was shaking slightly but felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She was on the verge of hyperventilating when that hand gave her a quick shake.

"Buzz?" Jessie asked, trying to see him in the dark.

"We've landed," she heard him say. "Meet me on the bridge in five." Jessie heard Buzz get up and squinted when the door swooshed open, light flooding in. The door closed behind him and Jessie fell back onto the cot, letting out a deep sigh.

"Showdown time," Jessie said to herself as she got up, groping around her space suit.

x x x

Jessie walked into the control room, full dressed in her space suit, carrying her lasso. "So what's the plan, captain?"

Buzz turned around and was about to speak but stopped short. Jessie stared back. "What?"

"You can't wear your hat," Buzz said, seriously.

"WHAT!"

"It's going to block your helmet! You're going to have to leave it on the ship," Buzz walked over to grab her hat, but Jessie jumped out his reach.

"This hat and I go everywhere and that includes rescuing Woody!" Jessie said, clutching the hat to her chest.

Buzz sighed at her stubbornness. "Jessie, you can't wear your helmet with a big old cowboy hat blocking your head. We might have lasers flying over our head. Do you want another hole in your hat?"

Jessie looked sadly at her hat, and rubbed the laser hole that Buzz had put in it previously. "No."

"Good," Buzz said, putting out his hand, palm side up. "Then leave the hat."

Jessie hesitated before handing over her beloved hat. Buzz placed the hat on a hook by the door and walked back over to the drivers seat. He pushed a few buttons and blue prints popped up on the screen.

"This is Zurg's new base," Buzz said, clicking another button and the map zoomed out. A red dot appeared a good distance away from the base. "And this is where we are. I parked the ship in a deep crater so no one can see where we landed."

"So where's Woody?" Jessie asked, leaning over to see the map better.

"He should be here," the map zoomed in closer to show the outline of a room in the middle of the base. "This should be where the holding cells are."

"Should be?" Jessie questioned.

"Well, it's not like I've been here before! I'm just saying this is what the blue prints are telling me," Buzz said exasperated.

"How did you even get those blue prints?" Jessie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"A lot of hacking," Buzz said, rubbing his eyes.

"So how do we get in and out without being detected?"

"There should be a secret passage way next to the door," Buzz said. "I'm not sure where, but we'll figure it out when we get closer.

"Brilliant plan," Jessie said sarcastically. "So we're winging it?"

Buzz pushed his helmet closed and placed his hands on his hips. "Well I wouldn't put it that way but… damn, straight."

Jessie smiled, placing her lasso on her hip and pushed her helmet closed too. "Then let's do this, space cowboy!"

x x x

Buzz and Jessie were climbing up the crater, trying not to kick up any dust as they went. When they got to the top, they crouched down low and slowly brought their heads up to take a look at the base.

"Just a few robot guards," Buzz reported. "I'm sure there are more patrolling around the base, so we need to hustle."

"Oh no!" Jessie gasped suddenly.

"What?" Buzz twirled around, laser pointed, looking for a threat.

"I just realized! What about Woody? We didn't bring him a spacesuit." Jessie looked worried, but Buzz just sighed and turned back around.

"It's not a problem," Buzz said, glancing over the crater's edge again. "The air's breathable."

"What! The air's breathable?" Jessie popped her helmet open. "Then why the heck am I wearing this monkey suit!"

Buzz let out another sigh, turned around and pushed her helmet closed again. "Because this 'monkey suit' is equipped with a communicator, a laser and a jet pack. Also the helmet makes a pretty good shield." Buzz knocked on her helmet showing its durability and smiled.

"So, how are we going to get to the door without anyone seeing us?" Jessie asked. "There's quite a lot of ground to get across and not a lot of cover."

"The blue button on your suit." Buzz pointed to her chest. "It's a cloaking device that will make us invisible. It drains the battery cell from your laser so you won't be able to use it while the cloaking is on. It also only lasts a short while, so we have to hurry."

"You'd think you'd have figured out a better cloaking method by now," Jessie said, sounding a little impressed.

"We're wearing the most up to date suits Star Command has to offer, and we're lucky to even be wearing them at all; the cloaking technology is still being developed. I was hoping to get the anti gravity belt but they aren't standard issue yet." Buzz turned back around to face Jessie seriously. "This is your last chance, Jess. There's no turning back after this point."

Jessie nodded, eagerly. "Let's not keep Woody waiting longer than we already have."

Buzz nodded and placed his finger over the blue button on his suit and grabbed Jessie's hand. "So we don't loose each other," Buzz said, nodding to their hands. Jessie smiled. "On my mark." Jessie had her hand on her blue button as well. Buzz looked back over the the edge. "NOW!" Their buttons make a quick clicking sound and they instantly turned invisible. "Go, go, go!"

The two of them full out ran to the base, hands clasped together. As soon as they got to the wall, they crouched down low, and pressed their backs against the wall. They crawled to the shadows and pressed their cloaking devices off. Buzz put a finger to his lips at Jessie, and slowly inched to the corner of the base. He raised his arm and set his laser to stun, shooting two lasers at both of the robots. The robots stood still, not making any type of reaction to the lasers except for a strange buzzing sound.

"There that should do it," Buzz said, satisfied.

"What are you talking about? You can't stun robots! Knock their blocks off," Jessie almost yelled.

"Shh, Jessie!" Buzz whispered in a harsh tone. "They're fine! If I turn them off they're going to know something's going on outside!"

"How do we get in?" Jessie asked, in a whisper.

"FREEZE!"

Buzz and Jessie whipped around to see three little green men, all wearing eye patches and all carrying a gun, pointed at them.

"Opps," Jessie said.

Buzz sighed. "This is just great."

"Buzz Lightyear!" One L.G.M. said astonished.

"Emperor Zurg will be happy to see you!" Another L.G.M. said.

"Yeah, in chains!" The last L.G.M. agreed. The three laughed at the others comment.

"Great," Jessie said. "First the Potatohead's, now this!"

"Potatoheads?" The second L.G.M. asked.

"As in One-Eyed Bart and One-Eyed Betty, Potatoheads?" The first L.G.M. asked.

"You're friends with our parents?" The last L.G.M. asked.

"Parents?" Buzz gasped.

Jessie smiled, an idea popping into her head. "I sure am."

"So you're a criminal?" The L.G.M. asked.

"You better believe it. Just call me Jessie James," Jessie winked at them. "I'm a feared outlaw in the West."

"Then why are you sneaking around in a Star Command suit-"

"With Buzz Lightyear-"

"Outside Emperor Zurg's Fortress?"

Jessie blinked at them finishing each others sentence. "Simple. I caught Buzz Lightyear on the way here and now I'm forcing him to help me."

"Help you do what?"

"He's, uh… he's helping me steal back what's rightfully mine," Jessie said. "You see, Zurg stole something from me and I want it back. One criminal can't just steal from another! That's against the rules."

The L.G.M.'s shook their heads in agreeance.

"But you saw our parents?"

"Yes, we actually ran into them on the way here," Jessie said looking at Buzz. "They told us how to get here."

"How are they?"

"Oh, they're doing just fine," Jessie said. "Slink's looking a little old."

"Yeah, he's getting to that age."

"But his forcefield is still as powerful."

"Oh yeah, he's been-"

"Hello!" Buzz cut in. "Sorry to break up this little catch up" Buzz gave Jessie a pointed look, "but we really should be moving on."

"Quiet, Lightyear," an L.G.M. said, putting his gun at Buzz.

"That reminds me, fellas," Jessie said, giving Buzz a small smile at his impatience. "Do you know where the secret entrance is?"

"Left," An L.G.M. said.

"In the shadows."

Buzz and Jessie leaned over to peek around the corner. They could see the outline of an entrance just past the robots.

"Perfect," Jessie said.

"Quick, we need to move before the robots snap out of it," Buzz tuck-and-rolled past the robots and dive into the shadows.

Jessie turned around to face the L.G.M.'s. "Thanks for your help, fellas. I'll make sure to let the Mrs. know how you boys are doing." Jessie gave them a nod and a wink before somersaulting past the guards and into the shadows. Buzz used his laser to open the passage and pried the sheet of metal from the wall. Jessie waved at the L.G.M.'s who waved back and went back on their way, before Jessie crawled inside. Buzz followed after her.

They crawled for a bit in silence, only the glow of their suits keeping them from being in total darkness, till the small passage way lead upward. Jessie began to climb and Buzz helped lift her up for a boost.

"That was pretty clever back there," Buzz confessed. "That whole story."

Jessie grabbed the edge of the duct and climbed up. Her face appeared again, and she reached down to help Buzz up. "You learn to be a silver tongue in the West. A quick lie and confidence will get you anything in life." Jessie heaved Buzz up and continued down the passage.

"Have you ever lied to me yet?" Buzz asked honestly.

Jessie hesitated before giving Buzz a hurt look. "I would never lie to you, Buzz."

"Really?" Buzz asked suspiciously.

"Yes… I think you're really smart," Jessie said earnestly.

Buzz fell silent. "Are you lying right now?"

Jessie began to crawl away. "You tell me," she called behind her. Buzz could hear the smile in her voice. He followed after.

They crawled as quietly as they could for a while until Jessie stopped, a fork in the passage.

"Let's see," Jessie mumbled. "We've gone about 500 feet, so this should be the turn right." Jessie continued down the right passage.

"Are we in the air duct?" Buzz whispered.

Jessie nodded. "I memorized the air duct system when you showed me the blue prints. I wasn't sure how we were getting in or out but I knew that having a back up escape play would probably help."

"You act like you've done this before."

"Well where do you think I was hiding when the Potatohead's came aboard?" Jessie asked playfully.

They crawled a few more feet until Jessie placed her hand up to stop Buzz. Jessie moved over a small vent and turned around peering down below. Jessie pointed down below as if to say "This is it." Buzz pushed Jessie back a little and pointed his laser at the vent, burning a perfect rectangle around it. Jessie grabbed it before it fell through. Buzz stuck his head down the hole and did a quick sweep of the room before giving Jessie the "all clear" thumbs up.

Buzz fell down into the room, and looked around. "Woody?"

"Buzz?" A hoarse voice came from across the room. Buzz hurried over and found a beaten up Sheriff Woody behind a caged cell. He had a black eye, a sickly looking bruise on his forehead and a cut lip. His clothes were torn and dirtied but he looked like the same old cowboy Buzz knew and loved.

"Buzz!" Woody yelled happily.

"Stand back, Woody." Buzz aimed his laser and melted away the lock to the cell. He pulled the door open and Woody walked out.

"Buzz, what are you dong here?" Woody smiled, as Buzz patted him on the back.

"We're here to rescue you, Woody!" Buzz said happily.

"We?"

"Woody?" Jessie jumped down from the ceiling.

"Jessie?" Woody's mouth dropped.

"Woody!" Jessie ran into his arms and clung to him, hiding her face in dirtied shirt.

Woody was still in shock that Jessie was there, his reaction time was slow. He lowered his arms around Jessie's back and hugged her, resting his head on hers. "Hey Jess."

"I thought I lost you," Jessie's muffled voice said.

Woody patted her head gently. "I thought I lost you too."

Buzz stood by awkwardly, not really sure what to do or say but just wait there until the two had finished their heartfelt reunion. Finally, Woody pulled away.

"If you're here, then who's in charge back home?" Woody asked, seriously. "Bo?"

"I left The Prospector in charge," Jessie said, whipping away a few tears.

"THE PROSPECTOR?" Woody said exasperatedly. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You need to give him more credit," Jessie frowned.

"To a man who ran around the whole day trying to find his pick WHICH, if you have forgotten, was stuck behind his back!" Woody argued. "I don't think so."

Jessie gritted her teeth and was about to argue back until Buzz stepped in.

"AHEM." The two cowfolk turned their attention to Buzz. "We need to get you out of here Woody."

"Right," Woody nodded. "We can finish this discussion later." Woody gave Jessie a look, who merely rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Why did I come to rescue you, again?" Jessie mumbled.

"What I'M still trying to figure out," Buzz jumped in before Woody could argue again, "is why Zurg decided to kidnap you, Woody."

"To get both of you!" Chains came flying into view from the shadows and wrapped around Jessie, pulling her into the darkness.

"Jessie!" Buzz and Woody yelled.

The lights turned on to reveal Zurg and his robot minions. Woody and Buzz were surrounded, every exit blocked. Jessie struggled to get free from the two robots that held her still.

"So, we meet again Buzz Lightyear, for the last time!" Zurg said, fist raised.

"Not today, Zurg," Buzz yelled back, laser pointed at Zurg.

"Let her go, Zurg," Woody yelled, fists clenched.

"Now why would I ever want to let the Princess of the Prairie go?" Zurg asked, laughing evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Buzz yelled. "Jessie isn't the Princess of the West, Ambassador Peep is."

Zurg laughed aloud and Jessie lowered her head a little.

"Ambassador Peep?" Zurg laughed. "That country bumpkin doesn't have a drop of royal blood in her."

"HEY!" Woody yelled, pointing a finger at Zurg threateningly. "Watch what you say about Bo!"

"Jessie?" Buzz called, looking confused. Jessie flinched hearing the hurt in his voice. "What… I-is this true?"

Jessie gnawed on the bottom of her lip. "If I had told you the truth, there's no way you would have let me come along," Jessie confessed. "I made Bo lie so I could rescue Woody."

"You lied," Buzz corrected. "You lied to me."

"I'm sorry, Buzz." Jessie looked down at the floor.

"Isn't this touching?" Zurg laughed. He beckoned the robots holding Jessie forward.

"Don't you touch her!" Woody yelled, angrily. Zurg ignored him.

"It's good to see you again, Princess." Zurg grabbed a hold of her chin and angled her face up so he could look at the bruise on her cheek. "I truly am sorry about that. It must have hurt."

Jessie spat in Zurg's face. "Hardly."

Zurg brushed off the spit and glared at Jessie. "Now, now, Princess. We're going to be spending a lot of time together, so I don't want us getting off on the wrong foot."

"What do you mean, Zurg?" Woody yelled.

"I don't understand," Buzz said. "What's your plan?"

Zurg moved away from Jessie and faced the two heros. "I suppose my plan really was too brilliant for the 'Amazing Buzz Lightyear', wasn't it?" Zurg said, sounding smug. "Well alright. Since you asked so nicely."

"I was after the two of you from the beginning," Zurg admitted, looking from Buzz to Jessie.

"If you were after Jessie, why did you kidnap me instead of her?" Woody asked.

"Oh, sure. I could have taken the Princess right then and there, but I'm sure Buzz Lightweight over there would have just intercepted our ship while it was still on Earth, with more than enough men to out number my robots. No, I needed a distraction. Something to keep all of Star Command busy with."

"The bomb on the cruise ship," Buzz said slowly. "It was your fault."

"Guilty as charged," Zurg laughed. "I had to distract Star Command so that they would only send one man, and who better than Buzz Lightyear to rescue his 'best friend'? By kidnapping a mutual friend, I get to the princess who fell right into my trap and I get to anilate my worst foe." Buzz glared at Zurg.

"What do you want with Jessie?" Woody demanded.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Sheriff," Zurg said. "Once I get rid of Buzz Lightyear, there will be no one left to stop me. By kidnapping Princess Jessie, I can gain control of the West and take it's gold income to make myself rich. Earth's only the first of many planets." Zurg looked to Buzz then. "Maybe I'll head to Tangea next. I'm sure Mira Nova wouldn't mind me invading her home planet."

Buzz gritted his teeth. "I'm not going to give you a chance, Zurg." Buzz's finger got closer to his laser.

"Uh, uh, uh," Zurg waved his finger. The robot's guns turned toward Jessie and started to heat up. "Unless you want your little friend here roasted, I'd suggest you drop your laser."

"He wouldn't kill her, Buzz," Woody said through gritted teeth. "He needs her alive."

"Correct, Sheriff. I do need her alive, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't burn her a little for good measure." Woody and Buzz glanced at each other. "Drop the laser, Lightyear." Buzz hesitated before dropping his arms. Zurg let out an evil laugh.

"I've waited for this day for so long. It's been a pleasure knowing you," Zurg lifted his arm, his laser charging. "Good bye, Buzz Lightyear." Zurg shot his laser right at Buzz as Jessie let out a scream. The laser reflected and hit the wall next to Zurg, knocking him over.

The dust cleared and Woody stood in front of Buzz, holding his sheriff's badge out in front of them. It was a little singed, as Woody pinned it back to his vest.

"Never under estimate the power of the law," Woody laughed. Buzz quickly laser one of Jessie's robots, before grabbing Woody and ducking for cover as Zurg's robot guards shot their lasers over the heroes heads.

"What now?" Woody asked Buzz. Buzz reached over and grabbed a gun off the prisoner guard's desk and handed it to Woody.

"Do I even need to explain?" Buzz smiled.

Woody nodded. "You go for Zurg, I'll cover you." Buzz somersaulted out behind their cover and took out a few more robots, headed for Zurg. Woody leaned over the edge and shot at the robots at the door, while Jessie struggled to break free of her assailant.

"Let me go, you bucket o'bolts!"

Zurg quickly got up. "Get her out of here, you fool!" The robot started to drag Jessie towards the door.

"Zurg!" Zurg turned around and dodged Buzz's laser. Zurg began to shoot at Buzz and he rolled and jumped out of the way.

"Buzz!" Jessie yelled, trying to break free. "Look out!" Buzz turned to find a robot behind him. He was about to shoot before the robot fell, it's back singeing. Woody gave Buzz a little wave before shooting at the other robots. Buzz turned around to face Zurg but found himself being thrown against the wall, Zurg gripping his throat.

"This is the end, Lightyear," Zurg pointed his laser right at Buzz's head.

"No!" Jessie, using her free hand, grabbed her lasso and threw it over Zurg's arm, and pulled as hard as she could. Zurg's arm was pulled straight up, and the laser fired into the ceiling leaving a huge hole. Some of the debris fell and hit Zurg's arm. The gadget on his arm sparked and buzzed as an alarm sounded throughout the base.

"This base is set to self destruct!" The alarm sang out. "Five minutes till total anilation." Zurg dropped Buzz in shock.

"You idiot! You've activated the self-destruct!" Zurg yelled, rounding on Jessie.

Jessie backed up, trying to gain ground as Zurg's robots fled. Zurg raised his hand to grab Jessie but she rolled out of the way. Zurg turned to grab her again but Woody stood in front of her, laser pointed. Zurg let out a yell as he fired at Woody who ducked out of the way with Jessie.

"You've won today," Zurg yelled, flee out the door. "But I will win in the end, Buzz Lightyear!"

Woody and Jessie stared after him, making sure he didn't decide to come back before they ran over to Buzz.

"Buzz!" Woody helped him off the floor, as he coughed. "Are you alright?"

"What do we do Buzz?" Buzz looked around unsure what to do until he noticed the hole Zurg had made in the ceiling.

"How about we take this party upstairs?" Buzz asked. He grabbed Woody and pushed the big red button on his suit. Jessie activated her jet pack and her wings popped out of her suit. Buzz followed suit.

"To infinity and beyond!" Buzz yelled as they flew out the roof, Woody being carried by Buzz. They flew as fast as they could until they made it to the ship. They ran inside, Buzz making his way to the controls.

"COMPUTER! EMERGENCY LAUNCH! GO GO GO!" The computer started up the engine and took off the planet as fast as it could. Jessie and Woody clung to the chairs, from the sudden force of take off. They took off into orbit just as the base blew, giving them an extra push into space. The three of them stared at the explosion then they all burst into laughter.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Jessie yelled, jumping around.

"Nice ropin', cowgirl," Buzz said.

Jessie jumped onto Woody's back, laughing. "That was definitely Woody's finest hour!"

Woody let out a round of laughter. "I think I've had finer moments!"

"C'mon, let's get you home, cowboy," Buzz said and they sped off into space.

x x x x

Blah i know the endings rushed, will fix tomorrow.

Wow guys, that got real intense real fast. Ugh this was such a long chapter too! Btw I don't know if anyone caught the "I thought I Lost You" lyrics joke in there. For those of you that don't know, I've pretty much dubbed that song as this fanfics tune. Even though I dislike Miley Cyrus, the lyrics fit the plot of this story so well.

There are probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter, please bare with it. I didn't have time to do a proper read through before I posted this because it's so late and I school in a few hours. I'll reread and repost if I need to tomorrow.

Next Chapter: Home on the Range.

x x x x


	5. Home on the Range

Chapter 5: Home on the Range

x x x x

2012 edit:

Hey guys, if anyone is still there. I bet you've been waiting for this chapter for a long time, haha. Yesterday I was going through my stories and noticed this was my most read, watched, and favorited story and I realized I never finished it. I ended up rereading the reviews, and the chapters I had posted and dug out the old textedit file I wrote a few ideas and paragraphs for the last chapter. I spent most of last night thinking of how to finish this and most of this morning writing it, and I give you the last installment of Sheriffnapped.

Below is what I had previously written as an authors note. I know I had promised more stories in this universe, but I don't think that will ever happen. I had a oneshot planned with Jessie watching over Bo's flock as pay back for worrying her and another story involving a showdown between Woody and Dr. Porkchop at the bank, but I never got around to even starting them, only a few doodles, and another short story with Jessie playing cards at the Saloon. With that, please accept my apologies for the wait.

x x x x

2010:

Sorry for the wait again guys, I've been busy once again. This is the ending chapter to the Sheriffnapped story but don't think that this universe is over just yet. I have a few more stories in mind with our favorite characters in the world I've created for them :) I'll post them to this story instead of a bunch of separate stories so stay tuned for the next installment.

forevermomo . deviantart . com (if it doesn't appear again please check my profile for link)

x x x x

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOY STORY or BUZZ LIGHTYEAR OF STAR COMMAND, Pixar and Disney do, though I own this AU idea and story.

x x x x

A roar of applause greeted the three heroes as they stepped off Buzz's star cruiser and into Star Command. All of Star Command stood in the docking bay, having returned from the accident site. People all around them shook their hands, patted their shoulders, and congratulated them on their successful mission. One of Star Command's doctors was trying to examine Woody but the Sheriff kept refusing, assuring the doctor he was fine despite his battered face.

"You've done it again, Buzz," Commander Nebula congratulated as Buzz's squad came over to greet him.

"Buzz! You're back!" Booster cried, crushing him in a bear hug. He let go after a few moments.

"I can't believe you fought Zurg without us!" Mira Nova pouted, arms crossed. "I thought leaving you behind would mean we got to do the more exciting missions, not the other way around!"

Buzz chuckled. "Well, you guys were busy and I was personally requested for the mission."

"The Space Ranger Manual says 'No Ranger is allowed to go on a mission without a partner.' I think it's Section B, sub-section Delta," Booster argued.

"Actually, it's sub-section Gamma," Buzz corrected.

"He's right, big guy, sub-section Delta's the dress code. Incidentally, why can't we have nose rings?" XR added.

"Because nose rings are for punks, little mister!" Buzz scolded.

"Well if you can go out without a partner, I don't see why XR can't have a nose ring," Mira Nova tossed back.

"Hey, I'm not the one getting a nose ring, I was just making a statement," XR explained.

"Then, who's getting a nose ring?" Booster asked, confused.

"No one," Buzz sighed. Snickering started up behind him and he turned to see Woody and Jessie trying to hide their amusement at his team. He gave them a wry smile and introduced them to his teammates. They had all exchanged pleasantries when a shout from the crowd grabbed their attention.

"Woody! Jessie!" Bo Peep fought her way to the front, and proceeding to run up to them.

"Hey there, little lady," Woody mumbled as Bo crushed him to her.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again," Bo confessed so quietly only Woody could hear her.

Woody chuckled. "Where's your faith?" Bo moved away to reveal a pout on her face and Woody laughed louder.

"Oh Woody, your face," she held it gently in her delicate hands and looked him once over, frowning at his black eye.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Bo," he said. Woody continued to smile down at the shepherd until a smile of her own was threatening to spread across her face.

"I could never stay mad at you," Bo sighed.

"An admirable trait I've always liked about you," Woody smirked.

Bo smacked him playfully then stood on her tippy toes. Woody met her half way and kissed her passionately. Buzz stood a few feet away, mouth agape. He then turned to Jessie, concerned, but then confused when he saw her smiling at the two. Jessie noticed him staring at her, and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"What's wrong? You act like you've never seen a couple kiss before."

"Couple?!" Buzz exclaimed.

Jessie laughed aloud and slapped Buzz on the back. "Woody and Bo have loved each other for as long as I can remember, even as kids. Woody never told you? I'd thought it would have been obvious."

"B-but… I thought… you..." Buzz stammered.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Er, nothing," Buzz quickly lied. Jessie gave him a funny look and walked off as Bo and Woody parted. When Bo caught sight of Jessie she sprung into a heated scolding for leaving her on Star Command. Woody slipped away and made his way over to Buzz.

"So, I see you've taken an interest in my deputy, Ranger," Woody said slyly, noticing Buzz stare after Jessie as she embraced Bo.

"W-what?!" Buzz snapped to attention. "No, n-no, it's nothing like that. It's-" Buzz was interrupted by Woody's laughter. The Space Ranger quickly eased back into a relaxed pose. It was hard not to seeing his friend safe again.

"You'd be a fool not to," Woody commented when his laughing had ceased. "Sorry," he said a grin still present on his face. "It's just I've never seen you like this before."

"Well, I've never met anyone like her before," Buzz agreed, a faint blush still present on his face. "I have no idea what to say to her now. We spent half the time arguing, and the other half fighting!"

"Woah, slow down there, Buzz," Woody jumped in, holding his hands up in surrender. "There is a girl over there that thinks you are the greatest and it's not because you're a space ranger, pal."

Woody smiled and patted Buzz on the back. "Just be yourself," Woody said. "You'll be just fine, partner."

Buzz took a deep breath and walked over to Jessie and Bo. Bo noticed him walking over and she moved away towards Woody so the two could talk.

"Uh, J-jessie? I, uh, well, I just wanted to say you're a bright young woman with a beautiful hair full of head. A head full of hair. It's ah... um... I must go," Buzz turned around and was about to stalk off in his failure to pay Jessie a compliment when something pulled him back. He looked down to see Jessie's vice like grip on his arm.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest space ranger I ever did meet!" Jessie said, giving him a big smile.

Buzz's face flushed and he sputtered and stammered trying to think up a logical response.

"Would you mind escorting us back to Earth, Space Cowboy?" Jessie asked very calmly, interrupting Buzz's stammering.

Buzz cleared his throat and straightened. "It'd be my honor."

x x x x

It was a quick flight back down to Earth. The group got the same reaction that they did when they stepped onto Star Command, previously that day, expect this applause was so much rowdier. There were cowboys, southern bells, children, and old timers. The strangest one among them was a brown stallion who neighed at the sight of Woody and Jessie.

"Bullseye!" The two cowfolk greeted as the horse galloped up to them. Bullseye licked Woody's face, who sputtered and brushed the saliva off as Jessie stroked the horse's neck.

"Thank goodness you're okay," a blonde saloon girl greeted them next to a perfectly combed, handsome man.

"And thank goodness you're back," a shorter, purple haired, orange dress-wearing waitress said exasperatedly. "The Prospector's done nearly destroyed the town twice since you've left."

Woody sighed, equally exasperated. "Jessie should have left the town to Mayor Rex."

"Sweet mother of mercy!" Jessie exclaimed, turning back to Buzz. "The Prospector! He'll want to meet yah!" She ran off in search of him through the crowd of people.

The rest of the day was spent at the saloon where Buzz, Woody, and Jessie each took turns regaling the town's folk of their adventure in space which turned to rounds of drinks on the Bartender Ken, some jolly piano playing by a man named Weezey and square dancing followed by a few games of cards.

By the time Buzz was able to finally slip away from the celebration, he was pretty tuckered out of all the rootin' tootin' bar-scene. Instead he wandered off outside and found his way to a nearby pasture. A few sheep grazed in the fenced in area and the space ranger sat down on a nearby rock, taking in the scene. He was lost in thought when a red-headed cowgirl snuck up on him.

"Howdy," she said when she realized he hadn't noticed her yet.

Buzz nearly jumped out of his seat at the suddenness.

"Jessie!" he exclaimed. "You scared me."

"Ha!" Jessie laughed, taking his seat on the rock. "And hear I thought nothing could scare a tough space ranger."

Buzz smiled and rolled his eyes, turning back to the green pasture in front of them.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jessie asked, watching Buzz. "You know you could always stay."

Buzz smiled down at her and shook his head. "Sorry, Princess, but my calling is up in the stars."

Jessie laughed and elbowed him at her official title, but nodded all the same. They fell into a relaxed quiet for a while.

"You could always come back with me. I could show you the wonders of the galaxy and together we could fight Zurg!" Buzz offered.

Jessie laughed. "Thanks for the offer, Buzz, but I've had just about enough of endless night as I can handle." Buzz smiled though he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Jessie would make one heck of a space cadet. "Although," she started, causing Buzz to perk up. "I would like to see more of the all famous Buzz Lightyear of Star Command." The cowgirl smiled slyly up at him. Buzz stared into her emerald green eyes, and before he could stop himself, had bent over and kissed Jessie. When he had come to his senses, he pulled away, his face flushed.

"I, uh," he laughed uncertainly. "I have no idea what came over me."

Jessie stood and grabbed his hand to keep him from making more distance between them. "Just go with it, Buzz."

The two smiled warmly at each other and Buzz wrapped his arms around Jessie's waist and hers around his neck. As they leaned in to kiss again, they hesitated at the sound of approaching hoof beats. The space ranger and cowgirl turned to see Woody slide to a stop on Bullseye next to them. Jessie pulled away to face Woody at the serious look on his face.

"What's happened?" Jessie asked.

"Trouble."

"SHERIF! SHERIF!" The three friends turned to see the Prospector running towards him. When he was near he continued, "Evil Dr. Porkchop has highjacked a train full of orphans!"

"Hogtie the mailman!" Jessie exclaimed. "We have to hurry!" Though she stopped and turned to Buzz, same as Woody.

"What do you say, partner? Have time for one more rodeo?" Woody asked.

Buzz smiled and pushed the red button on his suit, popping his wings out. "To infinity and beyond!"

"YEE-HAW!" Jessie yelled, jumped up behind Woody on Bullseye. Bullseye reared up as Woody cried, "RIDE LIKE THE WIND, BULLSEYE!"

And the three of them went off into the desert to fight evil and face future adventures head-on, to infinity and beyond.


End file.
